Phineas and Ferb Theme/Multilanguage
The song Phineas and Ferb Theme in other languages. Languages Hebrew * Hebrew/עברית The "Phineas and Ferb Theme" is sung by Ofir Tzemah in Hebrew. מאה וארבעה ימים יש בכל חופשת קיץ ואין שום בית ספר, אבל בעיה שחוזרת בכל דור ודור היא איך מבלים בה בכלל נבנה רקטה נברח משדים נטפס על אייפל, גם נגלה עוד דברים שאינם קיימים נעשה לשימפנזה אמבט נגלוש על הגלים נמציא סתם מתקנים נציץ לראש של פרנקלשטיין ‏'פיניאס': זה כאן!‏ נפגוש בנשרים נחרוש בשדה פרחים נוציא אותה מדעתה ‏'קנדיס': פיניאס!‏ כמו שתראו עוד הרבה אירועים יקרו לפני הלימודים ‏'פיניאס': קדימה, פרי!‏ הישארו עם פיניאס ופרב איתם עושים חיים הישארו עם פיניאס ופרב איתם עושים חיים ‏'קנדיס': אמא! פיניאס ופרב עושים שיר פתיחה!‏ The translate from the english broadcast ,בחופשת הקיץ יש 104 ימים ,והיא תיגמר כשיתחילו הלימודים ,אז הבעיה שלנו ושל כל הילדים .היא למצוא דרך לעשות חיים ,כמו לבנות טיל ,להילחם במומיה או על מגדל אייפל .לטפס בלי פחד ,לגלות משהו שבכלל לא קיים .או לעשות לקוף מקלחת ,לגלוש על גלי ענק לבנות רובוטים קטנטנים או למצוא את מוחו של .פרנקנשטיין האיום !פיניאס: הוא כאן ,למצוא עוף אגדי ,לצבוע מדינה שלמה או סתם את אחותנו !לשגע כל היום !קנדיס: פיניאס יש הרבה להספיק לפני שהלימודים .יתחילו בסתיו !פיניאס: קדימה,פרי ,פיניאס ופרב יעשו כאן הכול !אז הישארו עימנו עכשיו ,פיניאס ופרב יעשו כאן הכול !אז הישארו עימנו עכשיו קנדיס: אימא! פיניאס ופרב .מכינים שיר פתיחה Today is gonna be a great day Hebrew Me'a veArba'a yamim yesh beKhol hufshat kaitz VeEin shum beit sefer, aval Be'aya sheChozeret beKhol dor vaDor hi Eich mevalim ba bichlal? Like maybe! Nivné raketa Nivrach MiShedim Netapes al Eiffel, gam Negalé od dvarim sheEinam kayamin Phineas: Oy! Na'asé laShimpanza ambat Niglosh al haGalim Namtzi stam mitkanim Natzitz laRosh shel Frankenstein Phineas: Ze kan! Nifgosh baNesharim Nachrosh biSdeh prahim Notzi ota miDa'ata Candace: Phineas! Notzi ota miDa'ata (Notzi ota miDa'ata) u a forecast kaitz aval Million u siks times better LaRosh hi ba ambat kan Negal é od u gam ambat Nachrosh ota Today is gonna be a great day! Krosing aval tundra od Nivné ota rollercoaster Na'asé Mountain of beans bi Sdeh system remembering Na'asé submarino Na'asé stam sefer od al ha Galim Portal to Mars Ferb: Candace? Negalé od time machine Negalé od rubber tree Negalé od dvarim Oh, man Notzi ota miDa'ata (Notzi ota miDa'ata) ua forecast kaitz aval Million and 6 times better laRosh hi ba ambat kan Negalé od u gam ambat Nachrosh Today is gonna be a great day! Oy! Oy! Oy! Oy! Oy! Oy! Oy! Oy! Let's put our heads together and design a master plan! We may miss dinner, but I know mom will understand We've got our mission and some pliers, yogurt, gumballs, and desire, And a pocket full of rubber bands, the manual on handstands, A unicycle, compass, and a camera that won't focus, And a canteen full of soda, grab a beach towel, here we go! This is Ferb-tastic! Notzi ota miDa'ata (Notzi ota miDa'ata) u a forecast kaitz aval Million u siks times better LaRosh hi ba ambat kan Negal é od u gam ambat Nachrosh ota (Seriously aval ambat) Notzi ota miDa'ata Today is gonna be a great day! Notzi ota miDa'ata Today is gonna be a great day! Icelandic * Icelandic/Íslenska Nú er skólinn í fríi, þú veist hvað ég meina Já, þannig á lífið að vera! Af því tíminn hann flýgur, er spurningin eina, Hvað eigum við núna að gera? Við gætum… Búið til eldflaug Við múmíu slegist Og Effelturninn klifrað á toppinn. Já, uppgötvað eitthvað sem er ekki til (Hei!) Og skrúbbað á apanum kroppinn. Brimað öldurnar Smíðað vélmenni Og Frankeinstein heilanum týnt (Hann er hérna!) Fundið Geirfuglinn Og málað heimsálfu Og skeggið á myndina kínt (Finnbogi þó!) Eins og þið sjáið Er margt hægt að gera En langar svo að allt fari í steik (Komdu Pési!) Svo dokið við því Finnbogi og Felix Ætl'að bregð'á leik! Svo dokið við því Finnbogi og Felix Ætl'að bregð'á leik! (Mamma! Finnbogi og Felix eru að búa til upphafslag!) Danish * Phineas and Ferb Theme/Multilanguage/Danish Italian * Italian/Italiano Japanese * Japanese/日本語 Russian * Russian/Русский Turkish * Turkish/Türkçe Greek * Greek/Ελλινικά Indonesian *Phineas and Ferb Theme/Multilanguage/Indonesian - Category:Multilanguage